


Smell the Crazy

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: October 11, 2008Saving yourself





	Smell the Crazy

Start your engines  
Heads up  
We have lightning looking to strike

Trouble coming  
Fast   
Inhale quietly and find the exit here

Insanity has no limits   
Slowly   
Retreat (don't leave an opening) backward

What. You want to deal with that?  
You are  
Welcome to it, you reckless prick (jeeze)

We won't be back for the pieces  
And you  
Will be in shreds not even

Tweezers will get it all  
Understand?  
Lightning finds its rod.


End file.
